The Call
by godgirl1200
Summary: (Real life names) Jacqueline decides to prank Dayo at a sleepover. However, things don't turn out as planned. Read to find out. Jacqueline/Dayo. No lemons. Oneshot, but positive ratings means more chapters (: By the way, don't own a thing- and Scarlette Mason is what I meant to put.


**I decided that, since this is a pairing very seldom written about as humorous, I was going to change that. So, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, "The Call," a story about Foxface and Thresh(okay more like Jacqueline and Dayo) except Dayo and Amandla are bro and sis! **

**Jacqueline POV**

It all started with a prank call.

Well, _technically_, it started with a game of Truth or Dare. You are probably wondering what "it" is. "It" is the long-running façade that resulted in my boyfriend and I getting together. It was one huge fiasco after another, but more about that later.

Amandla, Isabelle, Willow and I were all at Willow's house for a sleepover, and right now we were about at the "bored so let's wreak havoc" stage, yet it was only 5:30. So, it was about that time that Isabelle decided she wanted to prank call people. After about the…second…call, that got boring, so we all settled for a game of Truth or Dare…

At about 6:15 or so, the game was going strong, and I hadn't been forced into humiliation. But then came,

"I dare you to prank call my brother," said Amandla.

I knew I spoke too soon.

I knew her brother. Dayo. I had an inkling of a crush on him, and Amandla knew this, which is why I think she did this one on purpose. If I prank called him, he might think I was weird or not right in the head, and then he'd never like me back. Then again, if I did a well enough job covering myself, he wouldn't have ever known, therefore my standing with him wouldn't have changed one bit. So, while I still had the courage to do it, I dialed in Dayo's number and pressed send. After a few seconds that seemed like hours, there was an answer.

"Hello?" a rather deep voice answer said. I got an idea that could be fun, so I tried it.

"Hey, baby. Last night was fun," I purred in a playful, yet sexy tone. I could almost imagine his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. I had to hold a laugh in.

"Who-who are you?" he said, clearly confused. I decided to lay it on thick.

"Oh, don't say that, big boy. You musta been pretty drunk not to remember me, my sexy chocolate," I purred huskily. This was fun.

"Sexy-wait, what? This has to be some kind of mistake…" Dayo trails on, at a lack of words.

"Really now? Because I couldn't ever forget that kind of experience with such a wonderful man," I said softly in my husky voice.

"Well, mysterious person, I'll tell you what. If you really want to see me that bad, come to the Black Market café down D11 street at 7:30. See you there," Dayo responded in a curious tone. He then hung up.

This was sort of bad. No, it was really bad. Everyone at the sleepover let the truth seep in to their brains, and then everyone was rushing. By some miracle, I was dressed in a purple tee under a black vest with a purple miniskirt and black leggings with black Toms. I had on a long dark brunette wig and blue contacts in an effort to disguise my normally copper hair and forest green eyes. Somehow, we managed to get me dressed and at the café by 7:25 and I was waiting for him. At precisely 7:30, he walked in the door, dressed in a blue tee shirt with jeans and a black leather jacket. He spotted me (I could feel him watching me) and in a matter of seconds, I heard,

"Hello, ma'am. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. May I ask your name, since I clearly don't remember what it was?" Dayo asked me in his deep voice that could easily be loud and powerful. I thought very quickly on my feet.

"Scarlette. Scarlette Mason," I answered in as most confident a tone I could muster.

We talked for a few minutes, until Dayo had to leave.

"I have to be home, because I think my little sister may be dropping by soon. Thank you for the wonderful evening," he said, lifting my hand to his lips and brushing them to it, making me blush profusely.

He left out of the door, and I raced around the back entrance to get back to Amandla's house, which was luckily on the same street as the café.

"How did it go?" Willow asked me. I told her my thoughts.

"It went well, and I don't think he recognized me," I replied. All was well, or so I thought.

About thirty minutes into the continuation of our party, my phone rang and it said, "Unknown." This was only likely to be one person.

"Hello?" I said in my sexy voice, in the event this was who I thought it was. I heard a throat being very lightly, almost undetectably cleared.

"This Scarlette? Why you messing with my boyfriend?" an obviously false high-pitched and over- exaggerated voice asked. Really, Dayo? Really? I decided that two could play his little game.

"Oh no, I didn't mess with your boyfriend. He doesn't even want you! He wants ME," I finished, adding a little sass into my tone. Amandla just laughed, because the both of us knew Dayo didn't have a girlfriend.

"Don't even get me started! But you know what I wanna know?" Dayo's "girlfriend" asks. I decide to humor him by answering.

"What? I dare you to say something," I said in my Scarlette voice.

"Exactly how stupid do you think I am, Jackie?" Dayo's true deep voice came through the receiver. I gulped, frozen in my spot. He knew.

I, as calmly as possible, explained to him the whole dare.

"Pizza delivery," a deep-ish voice came from the door, with a light Jersey accent, I think. I opened the door and found a person with 4 boxes in his hands, hiding his face.

"Here, let me help you," Isabelle said, grabbing two of the boxes, revealing the face behind the boxes. Why did I not suspect this? Oh, wait; I did.

"Caught," I said, smiling at Dayo. He gave me a mischievous grin and said,

"Oops? Wrong house," and put down the boxes that were actually filled with pizza. He went straight to Amandla and whispered something in her ear.

"C'mon, guys. Alexander and Jack are outside, and I've got a prank in mind," Amandla said, steering Isabelle and Willow away from the scene.

"So…" I said awkwardly. Before I could even blink, Dayo pulled me into a heated kiss, full of passion, yet also curiosity. This was the best kiss I've ever had.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked when we came up for air.

"You didn't even have to ask!" I answered, and we kissed again.


End file.
